Tirade of an Angel
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: Kanda is banished from heaven for reasons unknown to him;Allen needs protection for reasons unknown to him. To regain a place in heaven, Kanda must accept this seemingly simple task not knowing that it would turn into something far more serious. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

_a/n_: **I AM THE OWNER OF THIS STORY. I HAVE MOVED ACCOUNTS, AND THIS IS ONE OF THE STORIES I HAVE TRANSFERRED. I AM NOT COPYING. **I was formally 'darkotter' but I wanted to start over with a brand new account. My name is very similar, so I feel like you guys should be able to figure it out. Thanks lovelies, hope you still enjoy this. I will work on it sometime (not sure when, but because I moved it over here, it means I very much want to continue).

I had posted this plus the next chapter on my old account, but it'll be a little bit until I put the next chapter up. I have some other stories I'm trying to work on. But here is one of my other stories I'm continuing. :) Please review if you haven't read it already (or if you have, I'd love to see another review!)

This story will have: language, violence, and sex (sometime) and will contain _Yullen_, (slight) _Lucky_, and (slight) _TykiAllen_.

* * *

_Tirade of an Angel:: Chapter 1_

"...You've been banished."

Kanda stared blankly at the Gods. He had not heard that correctly. Surely, there was a misunderstanding. Because he, _he_ of all people, of the angels, he was _not_ getting banished. Banishment was for failures to the heavens, angels who did something so against the Gods that it was neigh unspeakable. But he had not done anything. Well, sure he had chased a few humans, had chased a few angels. But that wasn't unspeakable, not when one considered what the Gods did as well. He was at a loss of words and only could stare vacantly at the five Gods before him. After a long moment, in which the god who had delivered this harsh blow to him had blown clouds of smoke from his lips that turned into the shapes and forms of animals, Kanda finally reacted, and he reacted with anger.

"What...what warrants this-this..." Kanda spluttered, unlike himself at all at the moment. He was in shock, that was for sure. He knew that the gods would be laughing at him; his reaction was not that of the cool headed and rather sharp tongued angel that he normally was. He could see no reason to his knowledge for why he would be thrown from the heavens.

The Gods were silent, unanswering, and it angered Kanda even further. This was _not_ happening. He was not being banished! This was a sin upon itself, banishing him. He had done good work, had been a good angel, had paid his dues, had done everything right. He had been granted access to be free, free from some of the laws that other angels might have been dragged back on, after his outstanding performances with the tasks that had been given to him.

"...So this is how you repay a willing servant?" he asked and his voice was cold. He clenched his fists tightly, so his nails bit into his skin; he didn't care if he caused himself to bleed. The air was electric, burning, and Kanda was the cause of it.

The Gods, in their comfortable seats, leaning back or lounging on cushions; drinking wine, smoking, painting. They were mocking him with the way they were treating him! The way they so flippantly stated that he, Kanda, was banished forthwith. "I have done everything you have asked, and more, and this is how you repay me? Banishing me? To that...planet? That world? With those...those humans, so caught up in their own lives, they don't even realize the things that go on above and below them, you are banishing me to their realm?" Anger laced his voice like a poison in a piece of fruit or bread. He would not stand for being treated like some lowly...lowly creature!

"Stop being dramatic, it's boring me," the drawl definitely sounded bored, and it was only fuel to Kanda's anger. His wings, so beautiful and silken, flared up behind him, twitching and shuddering with the anger that he was having trouble containing. "And you should feel lucky, for having a chance to change this, idiot."

Kanda took the god's taunts silently, knowing that if he reacted to them, it would only make the red headed man more amused and smug about what he was doing. And Kanda knew that he was having fun with this, that this man, this...this _god_ was just loving the way he could get such reactions from Kanda. "...In what ways, _sir_, should I feel lucky?" he asked through a clenched jaw, so that his words were slightly muffled.

"Do you hear how he speaks to me? He's leaning towards blasphemy now..." the man said to the Goddess at his right. She seemed to ignore the comment directed at her, only looking at Kanda, her honey colored gaze giving nothing away. She merely shifted. But what could Kanda expect from the Goddess? She never showed much compassion towards this sort of thing.

"Now, now, Cross," the fatherly tone came from the god near the edge of the heavenly gazebo. He sat on a simple wooden stool, a paintbrush between his fingers. He didn't stop the steady motions of the brush on the canvas as he spoke. "Don't anger the boy further. Yu doesn't understand."

Kanda held his tongue against his true name, but the other god had said very simply how he was feeling. He did not understand at all. "...Yes. I don't understand, lets just say that."

"It is not your position to understand. You are banished," Cross stated flatly. He was clearly enjoying himself, loving the way the angel before him trembled with fury. If he wasn't careful, he would lose some feathers, if he kept that shaking up. And what a pity that would be, to lose such beautiful feathers.

Kanda opened his mouth but no sound came out. After a moment, he closed it once again, feeling betrayed by the gods that had been good—alright, not too good—to him. Finally he realized that none of them had answered his previously asked question. "Why am I lucky? I demand an answer, at the very least!"

"Oh my dear Yu-" This man, he was so intolerable! He was nearly as bad as Cross, but Kanda had to realize that at least the more elderly man with the glasses and the paintbrush did not jab at him just because he could "-you are indeed very lucky. Because you have another chance, to right yourself, to...to redeem yourself, I could say."

Kanda didn't understand the small glance that the bespectacled god gave to the intolerable one near him, flaming hair falling in sweeping waves. But he didn't care at the moment. At the moment, he cared about very little. Except for that he was being _banished_. Fucking. Banished. His anger started up once more, like a fire given more oxygen and tinder to burn. "...just tell me why I'm lucky."

"You have a chance to win back a place in Heaven," Cross sounded utterly bored now, not in the least bit amused. That man got bored so quickly. "You will watch over a human that we have selected."

"You," Kanda said shortly, "want me to...to be the...guardian angel, of some idiotic ape that lives in the mortal's realm? That is what I must do to right this wrong, that I have not warranted. Fine. Fine, I will _watch over_ this human. Why does he need watching over?" At least it was a semi-simple and straight forward task.

"The boy is in danger," the Goddess said and shook off the arm that Cross had thrown across her shoulders unceremoniously.

"Yes, watch him."

Kanda took a deep breath, quieting all of the sharp remarks. They fluttered against his clenched jaws, pounding to break free, but a venomous tirade would do him no good. He had done something wrong (in the eyes of the gods, but he had no idea what he had done) and he had been delivered his punishment: being banished to the mortal's realm, and to watch over this...this child, whoever it was. And yes, to Kanda, that was part of the punishment. He was not a soft hearted angel, not a kind one, he was not a guardian angel.

But he would do it, if it meant that he would be able to return to the heavenly realms. He would bow to the gods, take his punishment, be thrown from heaven—that part bothered Kanda, he had seen it happen, and he didn't want to go through with such an embarrassing and painful experience. He didn't know how his pride would recover from what would happen. _Of course, I will have to grit my teeth and bare it, but fuck that...my pride can only take so much_. And to be truthful, he was a very, very prideful angel.

So he turned. He turned around and walked down the steps of the gazebo, with its shining white supports, and the glowing green vines trailing up along the railing, to the larger expanse of space below. He realized that the two other gods had stayed silent. The war god, he expected as much. He didn't trouble himself with small things like the banishment of an angel. And the eldest...he was unsure, as always, what to make of him.

He pushed that away. He needed to prepare himself, mentally, for this great fall. He stood silently as two guards strode up to him and pulled the golden necklaces off his neck, rather ruffly. He grunted as several of the chains broke and he would have told them to be more careful, except that this was part of being banished. To be humiliated, in front of the the entire group of gods and demigods and angels.

Kanda closed his eyes, shaking his hair out as his beautiful clothes were torn away. He would not forget this, this humiliating act. He clenched his fists for a moment to try and control his anger again. He heard an angel let out a small laugh at the scene but he did not open his eyes. The gods, at the very least, were silent. That meant something to his pride.

The feeling of falling was so abrupt and uncalled for that his eyes opened swiftly and instinctively he tried to open his wings, to slow his fall, his decent to the planet below. But that was not allowed, and his wings had been bound tightly to each other. He grimaced, feeling the cool night air slap across his face, his hair blowing back behind him. He just gritted his teeth and took it, all that embarrassment, of falling into the mortals world, like a free-falling mortal himself.

Opening his eyes for a moment was not a good idea. He had been in the realm of mortals several times before, but it was nothing like this, nothing at all. He was staring down at a fluid blackness, broken by the lights of a city, all the street lights and cars and stores, still open even though the moon shown high in the sky. He closed his eyes once more, unable to bare the cold air that hit his eyes, making them water. What sort of human reaction was that? Maybe that was the point. To make Kanda feel weak, to make him feel inferior. Well, it was working.

After an unmeasurable stretch of time, he hit ground. It wasn't like a meteorite would hit the ground, no not like that. Sort of like a falling star, was more like it. A flash of light, and then nothing. But fuck, that had hurt. Tree's had hit his face mercilessly, their branches cold and stiff and unforgiving. The ground was equally unforgiving, but at least it was earth, instead of that solid ground, that asphalt and concrete that made up the world of the humans.

Kanda was sure that he would meet this boy he was meant to protect soon enough, that they wouldn't have cast him off on the other side of their world. He didn't want to have to search. But then again, he didn't even know who he was looking for. He hadn't thought about that before. After a long moment, he pushed himself up, shaking a few bits of debris out of his hair. He grunted.

"Ow..." he muttered. He looked down at himself. Now, where had these clothes come from? They were tasteless, strange. Definitely worn, holey. He glared up at the sky and dusted his palms off. A cool wind drifted through where he had landed, and it made him shiver. He had never been cold before, and it was a very unpleasant feeling, a very unpleasant feeling indeed.

"You sure are having your fun," he hissed under his breathe and looked around at his surroundings, at where he had landed on this Terra. Here, it was quiet, but he could hear the bustle of the city not far off. He wondered where he was. A park, or a forest, or something like that. Kanda tried to stand. Bad idea. Excruciating pain shot through both legs and up his back. "Ahhh, damn it..."

He fell back against the pile of soft earth and sank down a bit, letting out a soft sigh. He had to recuperate, regain the feeling in his somewhat numb appendages. He had to wait. Waiting had never been a quality of Kanda's and as time slipped by slowly, it was almost painful.

Nothing bothered him in the hole that he sat in, wallowing in self-pity. This was not his fault. He had not done anything wrong. But complaining—which Kanda enjoyed doing so much—would get him no where. So he fell silent, and listened to his surroundings. The wind continued to blow through the trees and he shivered again. Damn this fucking cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and sank a bit lower, hoping that the shallow crater, or the bushes around him, would lessen the winds affects.

Finally, as the sky began to lighten, he was able to feel something beside pain in his legs, and he actually could feel his wings. And they hurt! What had they done to his beautiful plumage? He stretched them carefully. Alright, nothing was broken—and the bond was gone that kept them locked in place. He shifted them so that he could see what damage had been done.

He was agast at what had been done to his wings. The once sleek feathers were tattered, matted together. As he gave them a swift shake, he shed several feathers and fury rose inside him like bile. Did every fallen angel have to deal with the pain of losing feathers, of feeling cold? He leaned back against the ground and let out a small humorless laugh.

"If you lay there for too much longer, you might get spotted."

Kanda's head jerked off the ground and his eyes flashed open. "...You," he growled unceremoniously. "What are you doing here? I don't need you." Perfect. The last angel he had wanted to see. That grin still on his face.

"Oh come off it Yu-chan," the redheaded angel said and he knelt before Kanda. "I'm here to help you, first off. You don't even know who you're supposed to be protecting. I'm here to show you who you're taking care of, and also, to see how you're fairing. Oh but I'm a bystander, so I'm not allowed to help you in any way, really." He grinned at him. "Now, hide those wings. We're going into town."

"Damn you," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi. "Why do I have to have a watch dog?"

The redhead just looked amused, as always. "Well, because you're so unpredictable, Yu-chan. Why else would I have to watch over you? And I need to report back to the gods, how well you're getting along and of such. Things like that." There was a flickering of golden feathers and Lavi's wings were hidden, so he looked just like one of these humans.

Kanda did the same, grudgingly. He didn't like to pretend to be such a lowly creature. But he would start a riot or something of the like if he displayed his wings, and he wanted to avoid that. He glanced over at Lavi once more. He was wearing clothes similar to Kanda's, except they were new, and whole, and nicely creased. He glared at Lavi, angry about this fact.

"Fuckin' angel..." he muttered under his breath. If Lavi had heard him, he did not reply, just continued to smile his carefree smile, and walked away through the trees and other foliage. Kanda could now see a subtle glow on the horizon. The sun was rising. As the first rays peaked over, gold shot through the previously dark world, and Kanda was surprised at how everything looked.

"The boy you'll be protecting is named Allen Walker," Lavi explained as they got onto the concrete sidewalk. So he had landed in a park. A large park. The redheaded angel put his hands in his pockets. "These clothes are so enjoyable, they're so strange...haha...Humans are so cute."

Kanda didn't share in his amusement. He glanced at himself, reflected in the window of a nearby store and grimaced. He didn't look to clean, and he had a cut under his eye from something during the fall he had taken. He would be lucky if he didn't get shunned because of how he looked. "...Why does he need protecting?" he asked, picking a few leaves from his hair and then running his fingers through his long locks.

"Because he does?" Lavi said and said nothing more. He kept his hands in his pockets as he whistled. Such a carefree idiot. It bugged him. He wondered what this Allen Walker would be like. Was he cute?

Cars drove past them on the street two feet beside them. Kanda glanced at them for a moment. Humans were strange. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as a cloud of exhaust came their way. Lavi ignored it and continued to walk. Finally, he slowed down. They had turned onto a street a little more busy with people and less busy with cars. There in the middle of the row of shops and stores was a cafe. It's awning was silver and black. There were flowers in pots outside.

"Isn't it cute?" Lavi asked, leaning against the brick wall of the building they were by. "He works there...Oh, there he is! See that cute silver haired kid?"

Kanda looked past the large floor to ceiling windows, and into the cafe. Inside, small tables crowded the floor. There was a counter, and a clear glass display that showed some sort of food. And there, in the middle, talking to one of the customers, was a boy with silver hair. He smiled at the customer and wrote down whatever they were saying to him and then he walked away.

"...Isn't Allen just adorable?" Lavi asked Kanda, watching the other angels expression. "And he needs to be protected." That boy didn't look like he would have an enemy in the world, he looked so sweet. Especially that smile, it was a lovely smile. But something about him bugged Kanda, just like Lavi bugged Kanda. Maybe it _was_ that sweet smile. He couldn't tell. But he didn't know if they would get along.

"...So I have to look after him?" Kanda asked. "Is he allowed to know who I am?" He had turned to look at Lavi, only to find that the redheaded angel was no where to be seen. He swore softly under his breath (Kanda wasn't the purest of angels, that was for sure) and straightened the shirt he wore. Might as well go over there and see what the boy was like.

He strode across the street, dodging a car that honked at him. He glared at them in return and continued on his way, stepping back up onto the curb and then sidewalk. From here, he could see that the cafe was busy. It was probably popular. The boy, this Allen, was moving through out, talking to the customers who ate their breakfast there, making sure they were happy, making sure they liked their food. The door was to the right, made of glass and had the schedule of the cafe on it in black letters.

Kanda walked across the sidewalk and to the door. He had lost track of the silver haired boy, lost with a couple of people who had stood up. He was paying more attention to the large windows, searching for the boy once again, when he reached out for the door. Before he could touch the handle, it swung open and hit Kanda in the face, so he staggered back and nearly fell over.

His eyes watered as he held a hand over his face. "Ah, shit...ow..." he grunted.

"Ah, oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you there! Are you alright, sir?"

When Kanda glanced through his fingers, still fighting back his watering eyes and the way his forehead now ached, he saw the boy. It was him. Allen had just opened the door and hit him in the face. He could tell that getting along with this boy would be harder than initially thought. He didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings.

"...I'm fine," he grunted, straightening up. He had nearly fallen into the street but had caught himself before stumbling off the curb.

"Do you need ice for your face?" the boy asked, looking at him through concerned silver eyes. They matched his hair. Weird hair. There was something strange about this boy. Normally, Kanda would have refused the help that he was offering, but since he was supposed to be protecting this human, he guessed he had to go in, and take that ice.

"That would be good," Kanda said, restraining himself from snapping at the boy to pay better attention to what he was doing. And so, he had met his charge. This boy was...rather carefree. Like that idiot Lavi, but in a different way. He followed the boy through the cafe door and into the cafe. They past the counter and were in back before Kanda realized it.

"Here, sit, I'll get you the ice," Allen said before bustling off to get the ice, Kanda presumed. He didn't like to be told what to do, but again, he had nothing else to do, and the human world was still a novel thing to him, so he sat. He looked around slowly, eyes traveling around the back room. This seemed like some sort of hang out room, judging by the look if. He rubbed his face again, wondering if he would get bruises in his fallen state.

After what seemed like a long time of listening to the soft hum of a small refrigerator and the people seated in the cafe, the boy came back with a bag of ice. "Sorry, I had to help some customers," he said apologetically as he handed Kanda the ice. It felt good on his sore forehead and for a moment he closed his eyes. "Did you want to get something here? You look like you could use something...You seem to have gone through a lot."

He was judging him wasn't he? By his ratty clothes. But he was right. He had been through a lot. Being thrown out of heaven was not a small act. "Allen," he said shortly, eyes on the boy. He had set the bag of ice down. It was making his hand cold and he didn't like it.

The boy looked at him. "Do I know you?" he asked curious. "If I've forgotten, then I'm sorry..."

"We haven't met before. I was sent here to be your...bodyguard," Kanda said after a small pause. He realized that if he stated that he was an angel, and that he was to be guarding Allen, he probably would look at him like he had a fish on his head.

"...Uh," Allen said, staring at him, silver eyes filled with confusion. He slipped his pad of paper used to take orders back into his apron. "...I think...you probably have the wrong Allen, sir. I don't need a bodyguard, and I didn't ask for one. And I don't think I would know who gave me one in the first place...So...I'll get you something to eat, and then you can be on your way."

Kanda met his gaze steadily. "No. I am _your_ guard," he said gruffly. "and you do need protecting, even if you don't know it."

"...I don't really believe you," Allen said. Why would he need protecting? Why would he need a bodyguard? And where had this man come from? Allen wasn't important. He was just a waiter in a small cafe. He lived alone. He wasn't important really, at all.

"Believe me, stubborn boy," Kanda snapped. "And I'm not hungry, so don't bother getting something for me."

"Stubborn boy?" Allen intoned, looking more annoyed now. At least he had a bit of fight in him. "You can't be much older than I am, so you have no right to call me a boy!"

Yes, Kanda could see that this relationship had started off bad, and would most likely stay like that. He was so stubborn and childish! How would he deal with this boy? This was going to be difficult indeed. He had to stop himself from snapping that he had centuries on this boy who was now cleaning up the ice, but then, again he might get a look that suggested Kanda was insane. So he bit that down and swallowed it, not letting it escape his throat.

Allen grumbled to himself, glancing at this man. "I think that you should leave, and forget about that crazy notion. You aren't a bodyguard! You're not even dressed like one. You look like you've been hitchhiking and got thrown out a car."

Kanda glared at him. This was _not_ going smoothly. "Oh shut up shorty," he said, rubbing his head. This boy was giving him a headache. He had never had a headache before, but he was sure that this is what one felt like, a steady throb that was starting at his temple.

"Shorty! I'm not even that much shorter than you! Agh...I need to go back to work," Allen said and walked away, out of the room and back to the cafe. Kanda glanced at him as he left. Such an annoying boy. So annoying indeed.

He had no where else to go, so he continued to sit there, eyes traveling around the room once more. This would be long and tiring, and he wasn't even sure what he was protecting Allen from. It couldn't be that big a deal. He probably had someone out for him because of money or something like that. He doubted that Allen was telling the truth when he said he didn't need a body guard. He probably knew right well and was just being a stubborn child.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, elbow resting on the table beside him so that he could support his head. It still was aching. He wasn't enjoying this whole feeling-more-pain-than-usual thing. This was so annoying.

o.O.o

"Here's your drink, is that all you'll be wanting today?" Allen asked, setting the china cup and its saucer down gently down onto the table.

"No, kid, that's all I want," Lavi grinned at him. "...Oh, I saw that poor man, getting hit by the door. Is he alright? He didn't seem to be paying much attention, was he?" He picked up the china cup. Watching was part of his job description. And that had been hilarious. Kanda getting nailed in the face with a door. Priceless.

"Oh, you saw that?" Allen asked. "It was my fault, actually. I wasn't paying attention at all. He's in the back right now, I gave him some ice. He'll be fine." The boy brushed hair from his face. Lavi thought it was adorable. And he had to admit, that if the two could get along, Kanda and Allen would be so cute together!

He sipped his drink, giving a small nod to the boy. "Oh I'm sure he wasn't paying much attention as well. Was he looking for someone? The way he was looking through the window seemed to me that he was looking for something, or someone," Lavi said, setting the cup down onto its saucer once again. He just loved hearing about things like this, even if he could watch it easily from above. He liked to be a part of things.

"Oh...as a matter of fact, he was looking for me," Allen said._ It's so good to be me_, Lavi thought as he sipped his drink once more. People told him things quite openly, because he showed an interest. "But I don't know him. And he was talking nonsense about being my bodyguard and me needing protection..."

"I would heed his words if I were you, kid. You never know when you'll need help," Lavi said and got up. "Thanks for the drink, it was good." He dropped some money on the table, and gave a small smile of encouragement at the confused expression on Allen's face, then left.

o.O.o

"So—fine, maybe I might believe you," Allen said as he came back in. "You being a bodyguard or something like that. Fine, I believe you. I still want to know what I need protecting from." He crossed his narrow arms across his thin frame and looked at Kanda.

The fallen angel had been about to doze off when he had returned. "You changed your mind. Finally, took you long enough," Kanda said. He had been sitting there for hours. Allen hadn't come back once.

"You are so impatient!" Allen stated as he took his apron off and folded it on the counter and left it there. "Geez..."

Kanda got up and stretched his sore muscles. Now he was feeling that crash, especially in his arms and legs, which ached. He flicked hair from his face. He needed something to pull his hair back, it was getting to be annoying right now.

"Here." Kanda focused on the hand that was being held out to him. Between the fingers hung a hair tie. His eyes flickered to Allen's face, eyes slightly narrowed. Curious boy indeed. "I noticed how you were acting with your hair. Might be easier if it's pulled up."

Why was he still kind, if Kanda had been so blunt with him before? Curious. He took the hair tie silently and pulled his hair back into a high ponytail. That was better. Now his hair wasn't going everywhere.

"It's the end of my shift," Allen stated. "So I'm leaving. You should leave too."

"I'm your guard, I'm staying with you," Kanda said flatly. Allen glowered at him, and Kanda returned the gaze. It was Allen who finally looked away and walked across the room to get his bag.

"Fine," Allen said. "Fine whatever. As long as you're not trying to get anything else, or something like that, then fine." Kanda's lips curved into a slight smirk. Anything else? He hadn't even thought about that. This boy would be annoying in bed, that was for sure. Although...he was cute. He shook his head a bit. No, he'd be annoying.

Allen pulled his bag over his head, so the strap went diagonally across his chest. Then he headed out of the door that Kanda had failed to notice before. Kanda walked around the table and followed him out. He found them in the alley behind the cafe. The asphalt was dry and potholed, except for a few puddles. Allen turned left and started to walk.

Kanda stayed behind him, silent. He didn't want to walk beside the boy, because then, maybe he would want to talk. And Kanda did not want to talk. He didn't usually want to talk at all. He just kept an eye on Allen, who seemed to be ignoring him. He had gotten something from his bag. It was one of those music things.

Allen closed his eyes for a moment as he turned his ipod on, trying to ignore the man that was following him. Bodyguard. Oh boy. Really...He didn't really believe he was in danger. He didn't have anything that anyone else would want, and he didn't have any special knowledge or power or money. He blocked out the sounds of those footsteps, along with almost everything else with his music. He relaxed as he walked; today had been rather eventful. Ugh.

He scratched the back of his head with his left hand (always gloved) and sighed softly. When he reached 9th street, he turned into the alley. It was a short cut to his apartment building; if he took the long way, it took twice as long. And it was day, so he wasn't worried about the alley. At night, he would walk the long way, because alleys were sketchy, but now, no now was fine.

"Why are you walking way behind me?" Allen called back to Kanda. After a moment, the man appeared beside him and gave him a probing look. Allen pulled his headphones off. "What?"

"You're rather demanding, aren't you?" Kanda asked, his voice cold and unwelcoming. This alley was cleaner than the one behind the cafe, but dumpsters and cardboard boxes still decorated the edges. This world was gross.

"Demanding? Me? No, it's just that whenever you talk, it seems like I am. I don't know, maybe it's just you," Allen said, sniffing. This man was so weird! He didn't understand him at all. He just appeared out of no where, saying that he was a bodyguard. How was one supposed to react to that?

"...Che..." Kanda snorted. "It's definitely you. You're just a child." He was about to say more, continuing the small tirade of insults, but he felt a shiver go through him. This alley was not safe. Someone was here, someone was following them. His eyes were narrowed, and he was starting to move slower. Allen unconsciously matched his pace but after a moment, realized that they were walking slower.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked innocently, glancing around the alleyway swiftly. He could see or hear nothing.

"...Someone's here," Kanda murmured. He reached to his side and was surprised to find that his sword was there. When had that happened? ("Yu-chan, do you really think that I would've left you unarmed? You need to be able to protect him!") Oh. Lavi. Joy. But he had his blade, and he wasn't complaining.

"What the—where the hell'd you get that?" Allen cried out softly. "And who uses swords anymore? You could get arrested for that!"

"Shut the fuck up..." Kanda snapped and instead of continuing the argument, Allen fell silent. He was starting to feel fear creeping up inside him, like an illness. It was making him freeze up a little. He was serious. There was something out there. For them? For him? He felt sick and stepped a bit closer to Kanda, wanting to feel the confidence that this man clearly had.

"Just...be quiet," Kanda said. "I need to figure out where they are."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n_: Chapter two (that was posted-like chapter one). I actually had this sitting in my doc. manager for about a month, as I wanted a little break between the first and second chapters. This chapter isn't really _new_, persay, just because it had been posted on my old account, just like the first chapter of this story. But I do hope you enjoy it, all you lovelies who haven't read it (and all you lovelies who have, of course!).

_disclaimer_: I do not own the beautiful, awesome characters from DGM, by Hoshino Katsura. But I do use them to write stories to portray their awesomeness. :)

* * *

_Tirade of an Angel:: Chapter 2_

Allen wasn't completely sure what was going on. The man, Kanda, who had told him that he was to be Allen's body guard just a few hours before was before him, holding a _sword_. Who ever used swords any more? Well, apparently Kanda did. But it sent a shiver down his spine, watching the gleam of the sun travel down the long, slender blade as the long haired man moved it slowly. His eyes flickered past Kanda.

He still couldn't see anything. But he could feel it. It felt colder now, and he shivered without meaning to. Something was out there, and it was making the hair on the back of Allen's neck stand on end, just thinking about how something like that, well, it was inhuman. No human could be silent like that, could effect the atmosphere in that way. Or maybe, he was just scared, and that's why it felt colder? He nearly reached out to Kanda, then stopped himself. That man would think it was weak, no doubt about that. So he kept his hands to himself, and put on a brave face. "...What is it?" he asked softly.

"Shut it," Kanda said sharply, voice no more than a whisper. "Don't help them pinpoint your position with your useless chatter."

"Now you're talking!"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to-" Kanda was unable to finish that statement however, when several—there was nothing else to call them—things dropped down from the tops of the buildings surrounding them, into the spaces around them.

"The Maker will be pleased! Very pleased!" one cackled and Allen wondered if the people on the street could hear the creatures loud voice. Even if they did, he supposed they wouldn't try and see what was happening, the voice was dripping with malice and aggression and people normally tried to get away from things that made such a sound.

"Yes, yes! Maybe we shall be rewarded!" one of the others replied, and its mouth, human and inhuman at the same time, curled into a wide smirk, teeth gleaming in the sun.

At this point in time, Allen was in a sort of shock, panicking but silent behind the silent form of Kanda. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't know if he wanted to know. These things, they were obviously not human, that was for sure. Some sort of monster! But monsters weren't real, and the rational part of Allen's mind tried to tell him that, and failed. There were three, standing before them, leering at them and looking a little hungry.

Collectively, three sets of red-orange eyes flickered between the two before them. That man, didn't he look familiar? Well, maybe. That sword sent shivers down the spines of the creatures. That seemed like a good thing.

Allen couldn't stop the small tremble from starting in his hands and feet, to travel up his legs and arms. He bit down on his tongue. He couldn't be weak, not like this. Kanda, he wasn't showing any fear. In fact, he wasn't showing anything at all. His navy eyes were still on the three beasts before them.

o.O.o

Kanda watched them carefully. His eyes never left them, even when he felt the boy behind him start to tremble. It was barely noticeable, and a human definitely wouldn't have noticed it, but the way the boys' heartbeat had increased, and how the air around him shook, Kanda could tell that he was shaking, with fear, of course. He had never seen such creatures, Kanda could tell easily. But they weren't hard to beat. Just simple minor things, with the sole task of killing and devouring and wrecking havoc. Which, in Kanda's book, was just plain annoying.

But that boy, he was going to be in the way, wasn't he? Kanda didn't want to deal with that. He wasn't a guardian angel, even if he found himself in that position at the moment. He didn't want to deal with the child. He had to, but still. He grunted as one of the creatures lashed out. It only hit against his blade, and he scowled.

"If you are going to attack, then do so," he said. "I haven't got all day."

"What are you doing?" Allen's voice was higher than normal. He was scared. "Why are you provoking them?"

"Oh shut up!" he really didn't want to deal with him. He would deal with the minor demons, but he didn't want to deal with this child who never stopped talking. He reminded him of Lavi. "Just stay out of the way."

The blade cut through the air and sliced smoothly into one of the demons in a long diagonal cut. Dark blood splattered the ground by his feet, and the demon before him screamed in pain and fury and tried not to fall back as more blood started to pool on the asphalt of the alley. Allen was letting out gasps behind him and Kanda glanced over his shoulder. He saw the boy, pale and shaky. He stepped forward a little, but Kanda had had enough.

o.O.o

"Stay back, you little brat," he snapped and pushed Allen back with his forearm. Allen let out a startled gasp and he stumbled back. The force of Kanda's shove alone was enough to knock the air from his lungs, and the brick wall that he collided with didn't help with that. A moment later his head snapped back and came in contact with the stone.

Everything blotted out, going black and fuzzy. "...ah..." he breathed as he slid down the wall, eyes out of focus. He tried to look up at Kanda, but he was just a bunch of blurry shapes. He could tell that the long haired man had turned back to look at him by the skin colored blob between the raven streaks. And then everything spun down and was black.

Allen went limp against the wall, eyes mostly closed.

o.O.o

"Damn it," Kanda muttered as the child passed out. "Hit him too hard."

"You hurt your charge," one of the demons cackled, seeming to derive great amusement from that fact. It's fangs flashed in the dim light in the alleyway. It was the one that Kanda had injured, and it was leaning heavily to one side, blood still dripping down but more slowly.

"Die already, you're pissing me off." He gripped his blade handle tighter, knuckles whitening a bit as he twisted it around. His hair flew out behind him. They were easy, simple, childish in comparison, but he hadn't remembered them as fast as this. What had happened? Was it because he had been thrown from Heaven so roughly? Had he lost some of his strength and speed?

It didn't matter. He pushed those thoughts away. He would never win if he thought like that. Focusing on the task before him, he sunk the blade deeply into the chest of the wounded demon. It let out a choking cry which died swiftly as he pulled his blade back from it's ribcage. It thrashed a little, falling back onto the potholed asphalt.

It bled out for a moment, and then it's body started to dissolve and smoke. Kanda paid no heed to it and focused on the two other demons that were hissing and spitting angrily in his direction. One lunged at the unconscious boy slumped on the ground, teeth glinting sharply.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. He pushed himself off the other side of the alley and propelled himself towards the demon. He came down onto it, blade hitting it at the top of its skull and sinking down through it as if it were made of butter. It made a rather unpleasant noise as it's skull was crushed by the weight. Kanda landed on top of it, and pulled his sword from the head of the beast. He watched a dribble of black blood slide down his blade and drip to the ground. It hissed and fizzed and evaporated.

Kanda looked up through his hair at the last one. It was dead before it could choose to stay or go, Kanda having no pity for these things. He had run the blade through it's forehead. After a moment, he sliced the air, as if cutting something in half, to get rid of midnight blood that was running down the shining heavenly steel. Flecks of shadow splattered the wall before evaporated.

Soon he was standing alone with the unconscious Allen near the edge of the alley. Only when he had put his sword away did he realize he shouldn't kept one of those demons alive long enough to ask what the hell they had been talking about. It didn't bother him too much though and he shrugged it off. The major problem that he had right now was that he had an unconscious human and had no place to take him.

"Oh Yuu...you're so unprepared, aren't you? Shouldn't you have gotten where he lived _before_ knocking him out on this cold, cold wall? That was rather harsh of you...They are rather fragile, Yuu, and you don't want to _break_ him!" The cheerful voice came before the owner appeared, and Kanda groaned softly before turning.

"What...the hell are you doing? And why didn't you come earlier, when you could have stopped me from cracking his skull against the brick?" he asked, anger lacing his voice. He glared across at Lavi, who was standing there in the clothes he had been in before, hands in his pockets in the same sort of carefree manor.

"I can't help. I already told you that..." he said.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Kanda snapped as he went over to check if Allen was still alive. His pulse was strong, but he would have a nasty bruise on the back of his head, and probably on his back as well. He picked him up and was surprised at how light he was.

"...Well—just don't tell," Lavi said. "I'll show you where he lives, but that's it. I doubt anyone will care if I help in this small amount. Or at least I hope not."

"Why are you helping if it would get you in trouble?" he asked under his breath, shifting the boy so he was easier to carry. "You're usually not that selfless or shit like that."

"Oh, I just have a soft spot for the kid. He's just adorable, and you can't deny it. And I don't want you wandering around, looking like a creeper," Lavi explained lightly. "Come on, I'll take you to his place."

Lavi then turned one hundred and eighty degrees and continued down the alley way in the direction that they had been going before the demon's had attacked. Kanda shifted the boy in his arms and the snowy head rested against his shoulder. A pleasant scent reached his nose, and he glanced down at Allen. He smelled nice, and he _was_ cute. Kind of too cute. Cute in an annoying, exotic way. Kanda thought that it was strange for him to think of Allen as exotic, because in the heavens, there were many more beings more exotic than this human. But he was just _different_.

The path that Lavi led him along was away from the busy city streets. Nothing else attacked them. The alley ways were decorated with graffiti. Some were artistic, most were offensive and rude and idiotic. Humans were stupid. After slipping behind a bustling shop, they came to a small complex of apartments. They looked new, the walls still clear of graffiti, the stone clean and shining. Lavi went in and Kanda followed.

Inside it was a mirror of the outside. Clean, a bit bland, and new. Lavi seemed to know exactly where he was going and Kanda scowled. Lavi knew many things, and sometimes Kanda was jealous of that. Not that he would _ever_ admit that he was jealous of the redhead. Up the stairs they went. They went all the way up, to the top floor of the building, about ten stories of climbing.

"He walks up and down that every damn day?" Kanda muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the stairwell. If _he_ had had to do that every single day, twice, he wouldn't be very happy. Although, he was never really happy, in the sense of that word. Sometimes he was content, but most of the time, nothing past that.

"Yes," Lavi answered the question, even though it hadn't really been directed at him. "He usually does it four times a day, twice up, twice down. Sometimes more. And he never complains! He's such a sweetie."

"Oh shut up...you sound like an old woman. Or a stalker," Kanda snapped. "Can we get into his apartment already? He's starting to wake up."

"Oh yeah, and Yuu, don't tell him that I led you here, because that might give away that I ended up helping you. Just our little secret, alright?" Lavi said with a wink, and opened one of the doors. One of the doors that had obviously been locked moments before. The redhead went in first and held the door open for the fallen angel after him.

Kanda set the boy down on the worn sofa. It was a checkered pattern, and old, but clean and comfortable looking. He glanced up and his eyes traveled around the small space. A small television. A kitchen of sorts, mostly connected to the living and dining room. There was a short hallway, which led, presumably, to a bedroom, and a bathroom. The angel noticed— and curiosity blossomed because of it —that there was only one photograph that he could see easily. Usually, people had many. Of friends, and family, and maybe of pets. Allen only had one. It was currently sitting on the kitchen counter, but it didn't seem to belong there. As if Allen had been looking at it before he had left.

Kanda walked over to it, curious to see it more clearly. He picked it up. The light from the open window shown across the glass that kept the photograph safe for a moment and then he leaned against the counter and it was cast into shadows, and easier to see.

The picture looked old. There was a man in it, with a boy on his shoulders. The boy had a top hat on, as if they had been playing dress up. He was smiling widely. Kanda could tell that this was Allen. A much, much younger Allen, with someone who could've been his father.

A sound from the couch dragged his attention away from the old photograph. Allen had sat up, and he was holding his head. "...Ow...what—what the...?" he said as he realized that he was in his own apartment. Kanda set the photograph back down and watched, wondering what his reaction would be.

The boy felt the back of his head and winced. Big bruise, Kanda had been right. Silver eyes flickered down to his clothes, then to the couch, then up. When he saw Kanda, he simply stared for a long moment. "How did you find my apartment?" he finally asked, eyes narrowing to a look of suspicion.

"You mentioned it," Kanda said shortly. Allen looked at him for another moment longer, and then got up. His legs wobbled, but besides that he was fine. He walked passed Kanda to the simple white refrigerator and opened the freezer section of it. Kanda watched silently as the boy got himself a bag of ice and rested it on the back of his head.

"...I doubt I mentioned that, but whatever," Allen muttered. He glanced over to Kanda, then his eyes slid to the photograph that sat before Kanda. He leaned over and grabbed it, taking it away from Kanda, a protective light in his young eyes.

After another long moment, Allen finally asked, "What were those things?"

"Demons," Kanda said, eyes on the boy. He was completely expressionless. Allen stared at him for a long moment, then started to laugh. After a moment it died down when Kanda didn't smile or change expression, or say anything for that matter.

"...You're...you're actually serious aren't you?" the silver haired boy asked, a shocked look in his eyes. Kanda continued to look at him. "...Oh my god...you really are serious."

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. His hands braced against the counter behind him. His fingers made patterns on the tile for a moment. "They were demons. They attacked. I have no idea why."

"Great. You don't know why they want to like, eat me or something?" Allen asked. "Were you sent here to protect me from these demons then?"

Kanda was silent for a long moment. Was _that_ why he had been sent here? Had someone known that this human, this boy, Allen, was going to be a target of these demons? How had they known? He scowled at the thought that he hadn't been told the complete truth. Who did they think they were? Arrogant gods. Shouldn't he know what he's up against?

Allen had been watching his expression change from one that was completely unreadable, to a blank, somewhat thoughtful look, to a scowl. "So you don't know either," he deadpanned and sighed. He set the picture down on the counter, turned away from the angel, and ran a hand through his silver locks.

"You have brown hair in that picture," Kanda stated flatly. He ignored the comment that Allen had made. It made him uncomfortable that he didn't know why he was here, and he hadn't even known why he was protecting the boy. He still didn't know.

"Uh, yes," Allen said. The abrupt shift in topic had startled him, but he quickly recovered. He turned the photograph around some, so that both of them could see it. "I had brown hair when I was younger. I was eight or nine in that picture I think. I'm not too sure though."

"Is that your father?"

"...Foster father," he stated, a cold edge to his voice and said nothing more. Kanda decided that he wouldn't get any more information at the moment, so he dropped it. He stared at the photograph without seeing it, thinking.

He grunted and glanced around the apartment, giving himself something to do. "Damn demons!" he spat, startling the boy once more. "I didn't know I would have to protect you from them."

"I don't understand," Allen said after a long, awkward moment of silence. "You were sent here as my...my guardian, and you don't know what you're supposed to be protecting me against? That doesn't seem fair, or ethical, or even advantageous. I mean, wouldn't it be better for a guard to know what they have to face to be better prepared?"

Grudgingly, he had to agree with the silver haired boy. What he was saying made sense to Kanda. He didn't get why they hadn't told him what he was going to be up against. But maybe that was a part of his task, to be able to handle anything thrown at him. "I'll handle it, damn it," he muttered under his breath, barely aware that he was speaking out loud.

"You'll handle what?" Allen asked and Kanda looked over at him, a confused expression on his handsome face, before he realized he had indeed spoken out loud.

"This," he stated. "You're accepting this quickly. Not that I care."

"I'm an accepting person," he said stiffly and Kanda narrowed his eyes, looking over at him. His gaze was probing, and strong, and he wanted to know what he meant by that. There was more to that statement than what was said.

o.O.o

Allen stayed quiet after his statement, not wanting to talk about why he had believed so quickly when Kanda had told him that they were demons. He didn't want Kanda to know. He doubted Kanda would believe him. Although, he knew about demons, he knew how to fight them. So would he try to kill him then, because of this? Because, maybe, he thought of him as a threat? Or did he have to keep protecting him, and that included against himself? All of these thoughts battered the inside of Allen's head and he had to look away, at the picture, at the wall, at anything, to try and concentrate.

Kanda was looking at him. His eyes were like gems, hard and cold. He knew that the boy was hiding something, he just knew. Allen wasn't sure how. Maybe he had given himself away. The way he had spoken, the way he had brushed it off. Maybe it would be better to just tell him. There were too many maybe's that crowded his thoughts to be comfortable. To try and distract himself, he walked from the kitchen, and over to the couch, sitting back down.

He had forgotten his bag of ice on the counter, but didn't want to get up once more to go get it. So he continued to sit there, the back of his head throbbing painfully. He touched the back of his head once again, and felt a knot there. He winced a bit. There was already swelling.

"You didn't have to push me so hard," he said, glancing over at his guardian, glaring halfheartedly.

"Why did you believe me so quickly?" Kanda over-rode Allen's complaint with a straight forward question. Allen looked up slowly to gaze at him, rather blankly. "Tell me."

"You don't need to know why I believed you so quickly, really. It doesn't matter," Allen said, eyes hard.

"Just fucking tell me," Kanda snapped.

Allen responded by ripping the glove that covered his left hand off. "Here," he said flatly, holding his hand up. He turned it several times, so that Kanda could see the hand fully. "See, I believe it, because of this, okay?"

Kanda stared for a long moment. Then he came over, slowly, eyes never leaving Allen's hand. Allen was silent, eyes shadowed. When Kanda touched his hand, it felt like a shock of electricity. Strong, slender fingers felt the rough skin of Allen's fingers. The boy almost jerked back, eyes widening just a little.

Kanda didn't seem to notice. His eyes were only focused on the boy's hand. Rougher than regular skin, Kanda's fingers felt smooth in comparison, and a deep, dark red, it was a very curious hand. He curled his fingers slightly, unsure of how he felt with Kanda staring so intently. The blood colored skin disappeared as it traveled up his arm, hidden by his long sleeved shirt.

Slowly, he turned the silver haired boy's hand, looking at it carefully. "...Um..." Allen said. Each time those slender fingers slid down the lengths of his fingers, it gave him a very uncomfortable sensation, that if he had been able to just relax, would've been able to enjoy. But he wasn't able to relax, and so the shocks hurt more than anything else.

"Stop!" Allen said, and he was ashamed at how his voice was higher than normal. He jerked his hand back from Kanda and cradled it close. "You're...you're hurting me. Don't do that."

Kanda looked at him for a long moment. Allen could tell that he was just as confused as the silver haired boy, but because of different things. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "Just don't...do that," he muttered, rubbing his hand.

Kanda gave a small nod and backed away. He glanced out of the window near the kitchen sink. The sun was sinking down below the horizon. The fight seemed to have taken much longer than he had realized. Allen glanced out as well. "...When did it become so late?" he murmured. Had he been out for so long? It hadn't really been that late when they had been heading home.

He got up, stifling a yawn. All of this excitement and intensity was tiring him out more quickly than usual. He paused and glanced at Kanda. "Um, I don't know where you can sleep," he said, thinking. "You could always share my bed. It's big enough for two of us."

Allen watched for his reaction but got nothing except another small nod from Kanda. He seemed rather drawn into himself. He headed down the hallway, and could hear that the other man was following him. Kanda sat down on the edge of the bed that didn't look slept on, and pulled his feet up. He leaned back against the headboard, one knee up so that he could rest his arm on it, and closed his eyes.

Allen went to his closet, and changed into nothing more than a long sleeved shirt. He glanced over at the man. His eyes were closed, a strand of long raven hair curling gracefully down away from the others. He yawned once more and moved to the bed, pushing back the blankets. He wriggled under them, and sighed.

The pillow felt wonderfully soft on the back of his head, which was throbbing from the bruise. He gave one last glance over at Kanda. The man didn't move, eyes closed, leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes, content for the moment. Before he realized, he was asleep.

* * *

If you enjoyed,  
This chapter of this story,  
Then leave a review!

Okay, so Haiku's (poetry, in general) aren't my thing. But I tried! Hope you enjoyed, and of course there's no better way of telling me that then actually telling me! I'd love to hear your feedback, comments, ideas, etc.


End file.
